


Аккумулятор в комплекте / Batteries Included

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19641592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Они редко вызывают скорую помощь, потому что больницы – это проблема. Но время от времени бывает достаточно плохо, так что другого выбора нет. И тогда им надо придумать объяснение тому, что объяснить трудно.Конец S12.





	Аккумулятор в комплекте / Batteries Included

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Batteries Included](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495994) by CornishGirl. 



Он знал, что брат его любит. Это подразумевалось. Было естественным. Это было в крови. Это было _Винчестерское_.

И, хотя Дин почти никогда об этом не говорил, это всегда было в том, что Дин _делал_. Для него.

А теперь он делал это для Дина.

– Этому не бывать, – сказал Сэм. – Слышишь? Ни за что.

Дин сидел, прислоненный к Импале. К её шине, точнее. Ещё точнее, к левому колесу, ближайшему к водительской двери. Ближе некуда к Диновой мирской, плотской кафедре в его соборе из хрома, резины, стали и кожаной обивки.

Кровью разило от него. И, конечно, он заявил категорично и ясно – несмотря на свой еле ворочающийся язык – что он предпочитает истекать кровью на земле, а не пачкать этой херней Деткин интерьер. Потому что Сэму потом _никогда_ не отскрести Динову кровь без остатка из кожи сидений, из швов, из, мать их, ковриков и даже, наверное, из шишек на рулевом колесе – бугров и впадин, выдавленных на руле не человеческими руками, но механизмом, ещё в Детройте. Потому что Сэм не может – никак не сможет – убрать эту кровь.

Сэм понимал, почему Дин так говорил. Потому же, почему он говорил так годы назад – когда он наконец признался, что умрёт и пойдёт в ад из-за своей сделки на перекрёстке и что это пугает его до чертиков – он и тогда говорил с Сэмом о машине. Потому что думал, что умрёт.

Сэму хотелось сказать:  
 _– Забудь о чёртовой машине хоть на минуту!_

Но он не сказал.   
Потому что Дин не способен был забыть о машине, никогда не забудет о машине, ему необходимо было _не_ забывать о машине так же, как необходимо было не забывать о том, что Сэм здесь, рядом с ним, коленями в песке с гравием, в красной расплывающейся кровавой луже. Кровь проникла в джинсовую ткань на коленях Сэма. Впиталась в неё. Сделала эту ткань тяжёлой. Волокна ткани всосали человеческую кровь, и это не отстирать потом никогда. Никакая перекись её не возьмёт, никакие чудо-отбеливатели.   
И потому что кровь, так стремительно покидающая тело, выигрывает эту гонку в конечном счете, если её выльется достаточно; и человек, видя, что у него _внутри_ её уже достаточная нехватка, просто это знает.

Дин знал это. Сэм это тоже знал.

– Я позвонил 911, – сказал Сэм. – Они едут.

Дин невнятно выговорил: "Нет", в тусклым свете убывающей луны слово стекло из его рта со струйкой крови из прикушенной губы.

– Да, – твёрдо сказал Сэм, прижимая к его ране старое одеяльце из багажника Импалы. Проткнуто левое бедро, бедренная артерия задета.

– _Времени_ нет, – пояснил Дин.

– Я справлюсь с этим, Дин. Я _справлюсь_.

Сэм большой, Сэм сильный, он _не позволит_ брату истечь кровью. Он не смог сделать ничего, когда адские гончие утащили душу его брата а ад; он не смог сделать ничего, когда Метатрон воткнул ангельский клинок его брату в грудь; но это он _сможет_ сделать.

Широкие длиннопалые ладони _давили-давили-давили_ через одеяльце на прорванную джинсу, на прорванную плоть.   
Большей частью Дин завалился на колесо, прижавшись к колпаку, плечи обтирали сталь; но время от времени он шевелил головой. Немного перекатывал её туда-сюда, откидывал назад, а временами, оказываясь на грани потери сознания, он не мог её удержать, и она свешивалась на грудь.

Давление в сто двадцать фунтов. Именно такое необходимо, чтобы остановить подобное кровотечение. Сэм знал это, потому что их отец неукоснительно требовал от сыновей быть экспертами в области оказания неотложной медпомощи. Сэм без проблем мог обеспечивать сто двадцать фунтов давления, потому что в нём самом было весу на сто фунтов _больше_ требуемого.

Время от времени он сдвигал правую руку и жёстко придавливал пальцами артерию в паху, на стыке с бедром. Каждый раз Дин не мог удержаться от стона и невнятной ругани; и каждый раз он говорил Сэму на рваном выдохе – перестань меня лапать. Раз за разом Сэм жёстко давил туда несколько секунд, перекрывая артериальный кровоток, а затем, чтобы предотвратить некроз тканей в ноге, снова переходил на саму рану, затыкая уже её.

При разрыве артерии человек может истечь кровью меньше, чем за пять минут. Он резко теряет сознание и неспособен зажать артерию. Уже прошло, как предполагал Сэм, десять-пятнадцать минут с того момента, как он притащил брата к машине и набрал службу спасения. А Дин пока ещё был в сознании, и крови в нём ещё было достаточно – пока _достаточно_ ещё, Сэм мог бы в этом поклясться – потому что Сэм наложил жгут, прежде чем оттащить брата к машине, где медикам будет их проще найти, чем в глубине леса. Сейчас он жгут снял – надавливание эффективнее, и наносит меньше вреда конечности – и в течение несчитанных минут он перекрывал неостановимый артериальный поток Винчестерской крови.

В лесу темно, луна на ущербе, и тени глубоки; Сэм включил фары Импалы, чтобы их было легче найти на лесной узкой дороге. Как и следовало ожидать, Дин что-то пробормотал о том, что аккумулятор машины разрядится, потому что двигатель заглушен. А потом отпустил неудачную шутку о том, что _его_ аккумулятор тоже разрядится, через его ногу. А потом замолк – Сэм нажал всей тяжестью своего веса через одеяльце на его бедро. 

– Пусто... – сказал тогда Дин.

– Не пусто в тебе, – заявил Сэм. – Может, меньше на пару кварт стало, но вовсе не пусто.

– ПустоТА, – выделил Дин. – ПустоТА. Билли... Жнец Билли. Пу...стота. Не рай, не ад, говорила. Только... Пустота.

Сэм передвинул правую руку с точки прижима артерии в паху на саму рану.  
– Во-первых, мы не собираемся никуда дальше больницы. А во-вторых, у Чака есть своё мнение на этот счет, зуб даю.

Лицо у Дина всё перекосилось, так он стиснул зубы и сморщился, когда Сэм опять надавил на рану.   
– Чак... п...кинул здание, помнишь? Как мама.

Сэм открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут вдали послышался вопль банши – сирена подъезжающей скорой. Он кивнул и сказал:  
– Ещё немножко, Дин.

– ...зна..шь, почему я б..льницы не люблю, Сэмми?

Сэм хохотнул.  
– Тебе перечислить, чувак? Иглы, трубки, мониторы, врачи, страшненькие медсестры, дерьмовая еда, катетер или утка, когда не в состоянии добраться до сортира...

Дин перебил его:  
– Да ну тебя, – похоже, он был немного раздражен. – Я про то, что нам вечно надо _придумывать_ какую-то дебильную историю, чтобы объяснить произошедшее. Не про демонов же говорить? Или про... вампиров... вендиго... – он нахмурился и замолк, и голова его склонилась налево, в сторону, где был Сэм.

Сэм понял, что Дин уже почти теряет сознание, и направил водителю скорой злобное телепатическое указание _поторапливаться_.

Но Дин всё ещё был тут, слишком он упрям, чтобы впасть в забытье.  
– Что мы скажем... сейчас? В лес...у ночью чертовски _темно_ , что нам... – голос его оборвался, и он втянул с шипением воздух сквозь зубы, потому что Сэм надавил на его бедро ещё сильнее.

Сэм через плечо вгляделся в узкую лесную дорогу, ведущую от шоссе. Они не так далеко от асфальта, где же эта _чертова_ скорая?  
– Мы сегодня здесь уже были раньше, остановились, потому что тебе приспичило отлить, и ты что-то обронил – какой-то семейный талисман – и мы вернулись, чтобы его найти. Потому что ты беспрерывно _бухтел_ об этом, так что, в конце концов я настоял на том, чтобы мы сюда вернулись и поискали, _прямо, блин, сейчас_. Потому что твоё _безостановочное бухтение_ меня _действительно_ достало. Мы вернулись, стали смотреть тут – и _тадам_! Большая кошка выскочила из темноты и впилась в твое бедро, – он надавил ещё более жёстко и ощутил, как судорожно вздрогнул Дин. – Видишь? Не так уж сложно придумать объяснение.

Дин нахмурился; это лучше, конечно, чем впиваться зубами в свою губу.  
– Не, это _ты_ бухтел, сцуко. _Ты_ постоянно ныл, и поэтому _я_ настоял, чтобы мы вернулись сюда посмотреть. И выскочил – медведь. Я хочу, чтобы это был медведь.

– Не было там медведя.

– Большой кошки там тоже не было.

Звук сирены был уже совсем близко. Сэм увидел сквозь деревья мелькающий от подпрыгиваний на кочках свет фар; скорая съехала с асфальта и подъезжала к ним.

– Говори им, что хочешь, Дин. Ты потерял столько крови, что они всё равно спишут всё на галлюцинации. В смысле, мы всё равно не _знаем_ , водятся ли в этой местности медведи.

Дин по-прежнему супил брови:   
– Мы и про кошек не знаем, водятся ли они в этой местности.

– Здесь темно. У тебя был фонарик, но он светил на землю, раз ты искал талисман. И ты опять _бухтел не переставая_ , и потому ничего не разглядел, только много зубов и когтей; а потом я в это выстрелил, промахнулся, и оно сбежало – чем бы это ни было. Мы его не рассматривали толком, потому что мне надо было доставить тебя к машине, и мне было не до того, чтобы выяснять, кто там на нас напал.

Они оба прищурились, ослепленные, когда машина скорой помощи затормозила за стоящей Импалой. В свете фар Сэм ясно увидел Дина, увидел, какое серое у него стало лицо, покрытое шоковой испариной; а губы – под кровью, натекшей из прокушенного – почти белые.

Но медики уже подошли. Один из них опустился на колени у Дина, с противоположной от Сэма стороны; воткнув стетоскоп в уши, он начал вытаскивать необходимое из своей большой укладки. Второй присел рядом с Сэмом, стал выдергивать из коробки марлевые тампоны и бинты.

Он посмотрел прямо на Сэма.  
– Я наложу валик и повязку прямо поверх одеяла – не хочу двигать его, беспокоя рану – поэтому, когда я скажу, вы должны согнуть его ногу, чтобы дать мне доступ к бедру. Я наложу повязку от колена до паха, после этого переложим на каталку. До больницы минут двадцать ехать.

Третья из парамедиков толкнула каталку по неровной земле к ним поближе. Расстегнув защелки, отодвинула в сторону ремни.

Сэм кивнул.  
– Я готов.

Они проделали этот танец быстро и точно; в считанные минуты рана на ноге Дина была зажата валиком и плотно перевязана; в правый локтевой сгиб установлен был внутривенный катетер для капельницы.

А он, конечно, начал брюзжать.

Сэму сообщили, что переливание начнут уже по дороге – его приятелю надо бы _пополнить_ запасы крови в теле взамен вытекшего.

Отодвинувшись, чтобы они могли поднять Дина на каталку с земли, Сэм сказал:  
– _Брату_ , не приятелю.

Потому что это важно. Это очень важно.

Когда они фиксировали его на каталке, вид у Дина был просто ужасный. Сэм подумал, как бы старший брат зубы не сломал, так стискивая челюсти. Но, когда каталку начали толкать к машине скорой, Дин поймал взгляд Сэма.  
– Сэмми?

– А?

– Найди уже наконец этот чертов талисман, ладно? Позаботься о нем. Чтоб уж не напрасно...

Сэм улыбнулся. Дотянувшись, похлопал Импалу ладонью по крыше, показывая, что ему точно известно, _что_ это за талисман такой, и где он находится.  
– Само собой, чувак!

Дин прибавил громкости:  
– Потому что я устал от того, что ты постоянно об этом бухтишь!

Когда каталку стали задвигать в заднюю дверь скорой, Сэм услышал, как брат принялся за невнятные объяснения о грёбаном чудище, которое выскочило из леса и вцепилось грёбаными когтями в его грёбаную ногу, понятно? Какая-то здоровенная мохнатозадая _тварь_! А ведь он всего лишь искал здесь свой талисман, чуваки. У вас тут в лесу водятся медведи? А большие кошки? Потому что , конечно, он выдал _какой-то_ твари люлей!

Сэм широко улыбнулся. "На здоровье, Дин".

Забравшись на водительское сиденье Импалы, он включил зажигание. Её аккумулятор был вполне жив.

И его брат – тоже.


End file.
